


anchor

by painintheassnojutsu



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girls in Love, Implied Sexism, Ino and Sakura make gay marriage legal, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, No Uchiha Massacre, Women Being Awesome, kids in love, mildly sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: “Hey, we're legally adults, right? Does that mean it's legal to marry each other?”





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> femslash week day two, prompt is "genin"

Ino stares at Sakura, who is grinning and blabbering something about “finally, _finally,_ I'm a kunoichi! I can't believe I'm on the same team as Sasuke! Maybe he can help me train?”

 

She looks away, smiles cheerily and says, “I'm happy for you. As for _me_ , I got stuck in a team with _Shikamaru_. Now, Chouji I don't mind as much. He may eat loud, but at least he's nice. Shikamaru’s an asshole.”

 

Sakura nods understandingly. “Yeah. Sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I also got stuck on a team with _Naruto_. He's so loud and annoying!”

 

Ino doesn't think that makes her feel any better. Naruto is nice, he's just depressed and nobody likes him. Sasuke’s nice too, a little insecure and strangely obsessed with both Naruto and his older brother, but he's nice.

 

“I'd rather be on a team with you,” Ino says, sighing, and she kicks the dirt. Sakura smiles and reaches over to pinch her cheek. Ino scrunches her nose.

 

“Hey,” Sakura says, “when we're chunin, we can request to be made official partners for missions. Sounds cool, huh? And we can ask to have some missions where it's both of our teams instead of one! Maybe for our first C-ranks?”

 

Ino laughs. “That sounds great,” she answers, and she grabs Sakura’s hand. “Hey, we're legally adults, right?” At Sakura’s nod, she continues. “Does that mean it's legal to marry each other?”

 

Sakura turns just as pink as her hair. It's cute.

 

“We don't have _all_ the same rights as adults until—um, until we're either eighteen years old or we're chunin,” she says.

 

Ino grins. “Guess we better hurry up and get promoted then, hm?”

 

“Yeah,” Sakura says, breathlessly.

 

Ino laughs. Sakura’s so sweet. “Alright. Come on, we're almost late for lunch with my mom!”

 

Sakura gasps, and the two begin to run, hands still entwined.

 

_#_

 

"Ino, I’m—”

 

“No, you aren't. Just let me take care of you, stupid.”

 

“It isn't _that_ bad—”

 

Ino presses a finger on the wound lightly and glares at Sakura. Sakura winces. Ino sighs, setting down the suture.

 

“But it _is_ that bad, Sakura. I can't believe Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei didn't—didn’t make us go back or something! Stupid boys, can't they see we're not strong enough for this mission? You could've fucking _died_ , Sakura! What would I do if you—if—”

 

Sakura sets her hand on top of Ino's.

 

“I'm sorry, Ino.”

 

Ino sniffs, holding Sakura’s hand tight. “You should be. Stupid.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

_#_

 

“Home, oh how I missed you!” Ino yells when they finally get home, injuries half healed and bags several pounds lighter.

 

Sakura smiles. “Lack of injuries, oh how I miss you,” she says in the same tone.

 

Ino snorts. “Stupid.”

 

“Stupider.”

 

_#_

 

“The exams are tomorrow!” Sakura exclaims. “We're going to die, we're _most certainly_ going to die!”

 

Ino pats her cheeks. “We'll be fine.”

 

“But what if—”

 

“We'll be fine.”

 

_#_

 

Ino was right. But they don't get promoted.

 

Shikamaru does. Sasuke does. Naruto does.

 

They don't. They were made to fight and they both failed because they knocked each other out.

 

_#_

 

“Hey,” Ino whispers. Sakura frowns at her through her open window. Who does that outside of fiction? Who just climbs into their significant other's bedroom window in the middle of the night just to— “Can I stay the night? Mom and dad are arguing.”

 

Sakura wants to melt right where she's standing. She reaches out to pull Ino inside, and then closes her window.

 

“We've got ice cream and popcorn downstairs. Wanna watch a movie?”

 

Ino smiles. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

Sakura sighs in relief. She doesn't know how else to comfort someone than food and cheesy shows.

 

Ino probably knows that already.

 

_#_

 

“ _More_ chunin exams,” Sakura sighs. “I hope we get promoted this time.”

 

“Me too,” Ino answers, equally fed up with life.

 

She doesn't know why they keep getting passed up for promotions. _All_ the boys have been promoted already! But they—Ino and Sakura and Tenten and _Hinata_ —they’re all still genin! Maybe—maybe this year, with the new hokage, things will turn around. Maybe.

 

Sakura sighs again, louder this time, and says, “I can't believe we've taken chunin exams _three times_ already and we aren't chunin yet. All the boys are! Even Hinata is—Kakashi says I'm _more than_ good enough to be chunin now! My mama says it's the sandaime’s fault, what do you think, Ino?”

 

Ino shrugs. “I don't know. Hey, let's get married.”

 

Sakura smiles. “It's not legal for girls to marry each other.”

 

“Not _yet_ it isn't.”

 

_#_

 

“Ino, Ino, _Ino_ , oh my god— _oh my god_ , chunin—we’re chunin! Oh my god!”

 

Ino grins at her lovely girlfriend. “Guess that means we can get married early, hm? We can get matching tattoos . . . like _real_ ninja,” she says, trying hard not to laugh at herself.

 

Sakura grins back at her. “We could. We can ask Tsunade-sama about it, right? If she doesn't agree, well . . . We can move into a house together, too. Get pale pink curtains . . . fluffy blue rugs . . . a queen sized bed with silk sheets and a fluffy comforter . . . ” she winks there, and Ino can't help herself—she laughs.

 

She loves Sakura so much.

 

“I hate you,” she says through teary-eyed laughter.

 

“Love you too,” Sakura responds, giggling as she rubs Ino’s back.

 

_#_

 

Ino wants to cry.

 

Sakura _is_ crying.

 

Ino kisses her hand. “Guess that means we can get married now, hm?” she asks, her voice trembling.

 

Sakura blabbers something incoherently, nodding vigorously and grinning through the tears.

 

God, she loves her.

 

She can't wait to marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
